


Oswald Doesn't Get Much Love

by pieandart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: So basically a pwp that i wrote in the middle of the night and never finished... but it's good on it's own. i don't really remember where i was going with it tho '-' something about Oswald getting fucked by everyone, but i just stayed on Gordon i guess. sorry if it's badly written.





	Oswald Doesn't Get Much Love

It was too early or too late, Oswald wasn't sure, but what he new was he was sad, heartbroken even. Maroni had thought him as untrustworthy and gone after Jim. He hoped the dim light coming through the window of the apartment meant Gordon hadn't gone to sleep yet, or had woken up early for work. He didn't even know what time it was, but he knocked anyways. There was a pause of silence where the bird man thought James might be sleeping.

"You got some nerve showing up here after yesterday." James growled and Oswald shivered.

"I came to see how you were." The Penguin fixed his eyes in Jim's not to let them wander. The cop was half naked. "And to apologize." He added.

"Why should I listen to a word you say?" Jim was still defensive, with that overpowering look of him that said _I'm in charge_.

"You don't have to, but I do still have something to ask of you."

"No more favors, Penguin."

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with m-" he stopped mid sentence when Jim grabbed him by the colar and pushed him against the door.

"Lunch? How about you just stay for breakfast?" Jim smiled menacingly and Oswald's face burned up. Somehow Jim could see right into his darkness. Violence attracted the small man ever since he was a boy and, although he wasn't very fond of the detective, Gordon _was_ violence. "Heh, thought so." Gordon smirked when he only saw an answer on Oswald's cheeks.

Jim let Cobblepot down from his grip, but kept him pinned to the wall, kissing him and letting his hands wander. Oswald was always so cold and somehow it made him feel hotter.

The Penguin closed his eyes and felt Jim's heat. He burned like a furnace and Oswald always felt like he'd either melt or burn, so he melted into the sensation, running his hands on Jim's muscled arms and chest over his undershirt before reaching the hem and sliding his hands under. He'd felt Jim so many times before and yet he still felt like at some point Jim would snap and tell him to stop, but he never did. He'd only smirk into the kiss and pull Oswald hard by the waist, rubbing their erections and letting go of Oswald's lips. He'd look into the baby blue eyes and smirked like he was laughing at how pathetic Oswald was. Or how desperate. Laughing at how he could do anything to him right then and he wouldn't be able to lift a finger. God, Oswald hated Jim Gordon, but he also wanted the man to bend him over a desk and fuck him until he forgot how much he hated him. And Jim, that bastard, knew it.

James pushed Oswald's head down and he kneeled obediently, waiting anxiously as Jim slowly tuck his hard cock out of his underwear. Always so fucking slow. And the worst part was that Oswald knew that if he tried anything to make him go faster, he'd only go even slower.

Jim loved torturing Oswald. How his nose got more and more wrinkle the lower he went, and his eyes became menacing slits glaring into his own. But Jim couldn't help grinning, for a man kneeling in front of him, desperate for his cock, really didn't look very menacing. He gave in and held his cock in front of Oswald's lips. He'd always loved the way Ozzie's eyes kinda grew every time he did that.

Oswald put his mouth around Jim's cockhead, still looking into Jim's eyes, watched them flutter closed at the sensation. James had one hell of a cock: long, smooth, a single vein decorating it and a very pink head. 


End file.
